1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, more particularly, to a chest band assembly for a crash test dummy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive, aviation, and other vehicle manufacturers conduct a wide variety of collision testing to measure the effects of a collision on a vehicle and its occupants. Through collision testing, a vehicle manufacturer gains valuable information that can be used to improve the vehicle.
Collision testing often involves the use of anthropomorphic mannequins, better known as “crash test dummies.” During collision testing, an operator places a crash test dummy inside a vehicle, and the vehicle undergoes a simulated collision. The collision exposes the crash test dummy to high inertial loading, and sensors inside the crash test dummy, such as accelerometers, pressure gauges, and the like, generate electrical signals of data corresponding to the loading. Cables transmit these electrical signals of data to a data acquisition system (DAS) for subsequent processing. This data reveals information about the effects of the collision on the crash test dummy and can be correlated to the effects that a similar collision would have on a human occupant.
Currently, a chest band is used around a chest of a crash test dummy to measure deformation of a rib cage assembly of the dummy. One disadvantage of the current chest band is that it is bulky due to the number of gages and wires (e.g., 59 gages and 236 wires). Another disadvantage of the chest band is that a relatively large size is used. Yet another disadvantage of the chest band is that it requires frequent maintenance. Still another disadvantage of the chest band is that it is not user friendly. Thus, there is a need in the art for a new chest band that is less bulky, smaller in size, less maintenance, and more user friendly.